That Lovegood Feeling
by Alli Pop
Summary: Ron gives her harsh words with rough hands, what Hermione wants though...well it's a lot different. Contains femslash, don't like it then don't read it.
1. prologue

Title: That Lovegood Feeling

Pairings: Hermione/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron

Summary: Ron gives her harsh words with rough hands, what Hermione wants though...well it's a lot different. Contains femslash, don't like it then don't read it. AU-ish in that there is no more Voldemort, he was killed after Harry's parents are. Obviously that means there is no need for a lot of stuff that happens in the books therefore it doesn't happen here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Harry would have been less whiney, Ron would have vanished into the abyss and Hermione would have been gay. Unfortunately J.K Rowling owns them and I can't make any money off them.

A/N: First time readers can just ignore this whole bit and skip straight to the story if ya want. Returning readers, I give you this (thrilling and not at all unnecessary) explanation of what's going on. I tried to write it in a different way but I just couldn't start it right and the flow was all off. It didn't help that I kind of really like the way I wrote it the first time either. So as I was going through it all, I found bits that could sound better and other bits that could be expanded, some holes that needed filling with new stuff and a stack of spelling mistakes that spell check didn't pick up because I was just using other words. In the end I decided to just work on this version instead and make it clearer. Read from the start (preferred) or pick up where you left off (not preferred, there's new stuff in here people!) all I care about is that you enjoy it (...and review cause that's important).

Prologue

Brushing away a few strands of hair, she looked down at the blonde sleeping peacefully beside her. Their night together was evident in the various bite marks and scratches that marred the otherwise flawless skin of her lover. Not for the first time she thought that perhaps they shouldn't have let things get as far as they had. It wasn't fair to herself or the younger girl beside her and it certainly wasn't fair to her boyfriend who lay asleep in his own bed oblivious that she was off having sex with alluring blondes instead of him.

She was loath to do it but she carefully untangled their limbs and slipped out of the bed to quietly get dressed. She didn't want to wake the sleeping girl, nor leave her so soon, so she moved slowly. It shamed her to leave after she had promised to stay until morning but it was yet another hollow promise that she could not keep. Her boyfriend would worry if he didn't see her in the common room when he came down in the morning and she didn't want to face another round of questioning from him or their friends.

She moved towards the door and froze when the other girl shifted. She really hoped the blonde stayed asleep because while she didn't want to arouse suspicion in her boyfriend she absolutely didn't want to face the disappointment that would surely appear if she was caught dressed and sneaking out. She couldn't bear to witness the hurt that would follow or the tears that would threaten to fall but wouldn't until she had left.

She breathed a guilty sigh of relief as the blonde just rolled over and continued sleeping. It made it easier on her conscience as she slipped out of the room and then left the dorm completely.

A/N: Kind of short I know but never fear more will come along soon! So review and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1 The second week

A/N: I want to apologise to anyone that was following this and waited so long for an update, if you're even still following D: I don't want to bore people with details of my life, let's just say I lost the drive to write anything and just started getting back into it.

Part One; The second week

_Seventh year – Thursday night of week two._

Hermione stopped her trek to the Gryffindor tower when she spotted a group of boys lingering in one of the empty classrooms. She didn't think much of it at first glance and was just going to issue a quick warning about curfew approaching but she noticed that the boys were crowding around a huddled figure.

"Come on Looney, sharing is caring you know" one of the boys sneered down at the prone figure.

At the mention of Luna's rather cruel nickname, Hermione tensed up, getting ready to intervene.

"You want to show us how much you care, don't you?" a second boy added.

"If you don't share willingly then I'm gonna uncaringly remove them." Boy one snickered causing the other boys to laugh with him.

Hermione made her presence known with a small cough. The boys all turned around, startled at the appearance of someone else in the classroom. Eyes widened on all but the first boy when they realised it was the head girl that had interrupted them.

"Curfew is in less than five minutes, what do you think you're all doing?" Hermione demanded, trying to look passed them and check on Luna.

The four boys that surrounded Luna hesitated to answer. All of them turned to the one that had been speaking when Hermione first noticed them, as if checking with him about the correct response.

"Well?" Hermione checked her watch pointedly. She noticed it was officially after curfew.

"We noticed Looney was missing and the other girls got worried, so we offered to come look for her." Boy one smirked, looking at the other four who were all nodding their agreement with him.

There was nothing the Head Girl could do about the obvious lie. Other than the cruel taunting she hadn't witnessed anything that would be considered cause for concern. That didn't mean she couldn't at least punish the gang for something, which Hermione found satisfying enough for the moment.

"Forty points each from Ravenclaw for being out after curfew." Hermione stated at the boys before her. "And another fifty for not reporting to a teacher straight away when you noticed a missing student." she added.

When one of the boys opened his mouth to argue she lightly tapped her head girl badge and then pointed to the door.

The lead boy glared but nodded and left, the others following. One boy tried to grab for Luna, who was still cowering on the floor, as he went passed only to find Hermione's wand pointed at his chest.

"I'll take care of her from here, now go before I make it one hundred points each."

Hermione approached Luna carefully and knelt beside her. "That wasn't the first time those boys were hassling you was it?"

Luna just shook her head and pulled further away from the older girl.

As Hermione looked on at a loss as to what to do, Luna seemed to gain a bit of her composure and stood up.

"Well I really must get back to my dorm, silly me being out so late." Luna skipped over to the door, although it was rather subdued in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione called out softly, "Wait." Halting Luna's escape.

The head girl walked over to the Ravenclaw and felt horrible when the girl flinched from the hand Hermione placed on her shoulder "Despite what those boys think I'm not really stupid enough to believe them, so tell me what really happened tonight. Please?"

Luna just looked resolutely at the floor and refused to acknowledge the older girl.

Hermione sighed. She grabbed the blonde's hand, causing Luna once again to flinch and try and pull away. Hermione just held on tighter.

"I'm going to have to report this to either Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall you know?" Hermione pointed out.

"Please don't." Luna whispered as she once again tried to pull her hand free.

"Fine. But I'm going to walk you back to your dorm so you won't get in trouble for breaking curfew, so stop trying to pull away."

Luna nodded and Hermione escorted her to Ravenclaw tower, the pair walking in silence.

_Seventh year – Sunday afternoon of week two_

Hermione quietly walked through the library lost in thought, not paying attention to her surroundings. She walked into someone, causing her to drop her books, and was about to give them an undeserved lecture about loitering when she noticed who it was. Luna, who was trying to hide behind a shelf of books and was peeking around the corner every now and then as if on the lookout for some one.

"What are you doing Luna?" Hermione asked the younger girl as she leaned down to pick up her fallen books. Luna bent down to help but didn't say anything, just held a finger to her lips for silence.

"Looney, we know you're in here." Someone said as they rounded the corner. Hermione noticed that it was one of the boys that had been hassling Luna the other night.

She stepped in front of the younger girl and shielded her from the view of the leering Ravenclaw. His companions from that night also rounded the corner to join him and the five boys crowded around the two girls.

"State your business." Hermione demanded as she pushed Luna further behind her.

"Studying of course." The tallest boy said with a smug smirk. His response caused the other boys to laugh and Hermione was reminded of the night she caught them cornering Luna and the taunts of 'removing' something from her.

She had a feeling it wasn't books they planned on 'studying' and it left a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Let me rephrase then," Hermione said glaring at the tallest boy and then the one who seemed to be the leader of the group, "what business do you have with Luna?"

"Like Danny said, studying," the lead boy grinned, "Looney is going to tutor us."

"I don't think so. I need her so you'll have to fend for yourselves." Hermione all but growled as she turned and motioned for Luna to go ahead of her out of the library. She sent a warning glare over her shoulder to prevent the gang following.

Neither girl spoke until they were outside wondering around the grounds aimlessly. Luna wasn't sure what she should say and Hermione was busy thinking.

The tone of the threats and the leering suggested to Hermione that it wasn't just the average bullying but veered towards sexual assault in nature. 'Not that bullying of any kind should be labelled as average.' She mentally chided herself.

"Have they ever um," Hermione wasn't sure how to continue hoping Luna might somehow gain the power to read her mind so she wouldn't have to finish her question. Luna just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Have they ever...was there...did they ever do what they were hinting at doing?" Hermione asked but once again Luna just stared back, not understanding what the older girl was trying to ask.

"Have they ever touched you?" the brunette asked bluntly.

"Plenty although I'm assuming you mean touching in a more inappropriate manner than just general physical intimidation, in which case no." It was the most serious Hermione had ever heard the younger girl speak but she was relieved that the situation Luna seemed to find herself in hadn't escalated to that point yet.

She failed to understand why anyone would want to harm the blonde anyway. It wasn't like Luna went out of her way to make people miserable. In fact the younger girl tried to be nice to everyone, even when those same people laughed in her face. It made Hermione want to protect the girl and fight her battles for her like some medieval saviour.

Hermione heard a quiet sob from beside her and turned to see Luna trying hard not to cry. She pulled Luna in close and held her tightly as if that alone could fend off all the bad in the world from harming the younger girl.

"Hey now, it's going to be okay," Hermione whispered soothingly, "tell me what's wrong sweetheart."

Luna just shook her head and burrowed deeper into Hermione's embrace, her body heaving from trying to stem the tears. Hermione had a feeling this was the first time she'd allowed herself to let go and cry over what was happening to her.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours to Hermione, but were in fact only minutes. She continued to whisper reassurances to the Ravenclaw as Luna's crying eased off to only the occasional hiccup.

Luna pulled away and gave the older girl a weak smile. "We should get back so we don't miss dinner."

"I don't care about dinner at the moment," Hermione said firmly, "I want to make sure you're okay." She reached up and wiped the few stray tears on Luna's cheeks with her sleeve.

"That's sweet of you Miss Granger," Luna giggled, "I'm fine now. Thank you."

Hermione blushed lightly and quickly turned away so Luna wouldn't see.

She felt a small hand slip into her own and looked down to see Luna entwine their fingers. She couldn't help but compare Luna's gentle grip with Ron's overbearing grasp. She was always relieved when he finally released her hand, his grip so tight that it hurt for several minutes after. Luna was barely holding on, the grip enough to let her know she was there but not restraining or demanding.

"Well then, in we go." Hermione said as they made their way back to the castle. She tried to ignore how soft Luna's skin felt and how well her hand fit in Hermione's.


End file.
